Peutêtre
by Hope6
Summary: Zelda repense à la nuit où Link est parti à la recherche de son rêve, Marin.


Peut-être  
  
Cela fait déjà dix longs et pénibles mois depuis que tu m'as quitté et je crois bien que je n'aurai plus jamais la joie de regarder dans tes yeux et pouvoir m'y sentir tienne. Je sais bien que tu ne reviendras plus et qu'il est maintenant le temps pour moi de tourner la page.  
  
L'as-tu trouvée au moins? As-tu trouvée celle pour qui tu m'as abandonné, celle pour qui tu as refusé l'amour que je t'offrais ? J'espère que le soupir que mon c?ur ne peut s'empêcher d'élever à la moindre mention de ton nom, que les larmes qui coulent malgré mon meilleur jugement dans ma solitude, que le tourment dans lequel tu me plonges ne sont pas en vain. La seule récompense que j'en retire est de savoir que tu es heureux. Je n'aurai pas voulu te retenir, si c'était pour voir ton sourire s'éteindre. Je n'aurai pas voulu être celle qui t'aurai privé, par son égoïsme, de ton bonheur.  
  
Je me rappelle encore mot pour mot ce que tu m'as dit cette nuit fatale, où le destin a voulu que tu sois arraché à moi et je crois bien que jusqu'à ma mort ces phrases avec lesquelles tu déchira mon existence n'auront cesse de me hanter et de me narguer.  
  
Il faisait froid la nuit où tu es venu faire tes adieux. C'était une de ces nuits où l'on sent que la lune peut s'écraser à tout moment. J'étais dans mes jardins lorsque tu es venu me quérir et me faire connaître l'annonce de ton départ.  
  
« Je pars. »  
  
Je me souviendrai toujours du calme avec lequel tu as prononcé ces mots. J'ai réalisé que rien ne pourrait t'empêcher de partir. J'aurai pu élever des montagnes sous tes pas, rendre les mers furieuses et haineuses, placer sur ta route mille et un obstacles et tu aurai conservé ta détermination. Tu te serais malgré tout dérobé à ma présence quoi que j'aie pu faire.  
  
« Je vois. Quand reviendras-tu?»  
  
Tremblante, chancelante, j'attendais que tu répondes à une quetion dont je connaissais déjà si cruellement la réponse.  
  
« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être jamais. »  
  
Pourquoi, pourquoi partir à la recherche d'un songe, aussi beau soit-il et surtout pourquoi, pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas ressentir la même chose envers moi?  
  
« C'est pour elle n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Et même si tu me quittais, c'était toi que je sentais près de moi et mon c?ur ne pouvait s'empêcher de t'aimer et de te désirer.  
  
« Mais elle n'était qu'un rêve ! Tu ne l'as trouveras jamais. »  
  
J'aurai tant voulu que tu sois capable de croire en moi, de croire en les promesses que je t'offrais.  
  
« Je sais qu'elle existe quelque part et jusqu'à mon dernier souffle je n'aurai cesse de la chercher et de l'espérer. »  
  
Que tu puisses croire en moi comme moi je croyais en toi.  
  
« Et. que fais-tu de moi ? Que fais-tu de mon amour pour toi ? Peux-tu oublier toutes les nuits où tu t'es jeté dans mes bras? »  
  
Ne voyais-tu que tu avais allumé une inextinguible flamme dans mon c?ur et qu'en me quittant ce feu me consumait entière ?  
  
« Je ne peux contrôler tes sentiments envers moi. Je ne veux pas te faire mal. J'ai peine à te quitter, mais je sais que si je ne pars pas je le regretterai toute ma vie. »  
  
Combien de fois ais-je voulu et ais-je cru t'haïr en me rappelant la froideur avec laquelle tu prononça ces mots, dos tourné, t'éloignant peu à peu de moi. Je te savais déjà si loin de moi et chacune de tes phrases me semblaient être une injure, un outrage de plus.  
  
« Combien de personnes devras-tu détruire avant de t'apercevoir que tu avais tort ? Que faudra-t-il faire pour que tu t'ouvres les yeux et que tu puisses enfin voir la vérité ? Elle n'existe et n'existera jamais ! »  
  
C'est avec ces paroles que tu sortis de ma vie, que je te vis disparaître dans la noirceur pour, je le crois, à jamais.  
  
Je regrette maintenant ces mots, ces paroles qui seront les derniers que tu m'entendras dire. Je regrette que ton ultime souvenir de moi soit rempli d'autant de haine et de désespoir. M'as-tu détesté ? As-tu alors souhaité que je meure, disparaisse de la surface de la terre ?  
  
Je m'excuse.  
  
Je m'excuse tant pour ce que j'ai été, pour ce que j'ai pu dire cette nuit. Je n'étais pas prête à te faire mes adieux.  
  
Peut-être me reviendra-tu si tu ne peux la trouver. Peut-être que lorsque tu te sens seul et désemparé chante-tu notre chanson et regrette de m'avoir quitté. Et peut-être, bien que sachant mon espoir futile et vain, peut- être que je te reverrai bientôt.  
  
Notes de l'auteur : J'espère que vous avez aimé ! J'ai composé ce petit texte il y a une semaine et hier j'ai fait de petites retouches. Pour une fois, je suis satisfaite du résultat. J'aime surtout le dernier paragraphe. Je trouve le ton un peu plus léger et en plus il finit sur une fin dans laquelle règne une atmosphère d'espoir où à la dernière phrase j'imagine Zelda sourire à son souhait un peu enfantin. En fait, le texte est bien moins dramatique qu'on pourrait le penser puisque moi en l'écrivant je pensais plus à Zelda qui arrivait finalement à terme avec ses sentiments concernant le départ de Link. Avant, elle avait de la haine envers lui, mais maintenant elle n'a plus que du regret et elle espère qu'il soit heureux où qu'il soit. 


End file.
